Volado
by Katja Kitayima
Summary: Se sentía atraído por el hombre cuyo parecido con Hibari era, incluso, casi ridículo. Dos rostros de características similares, dos lados de la moneda por explorar. Dino Fon, D18.
1. Cara

**NOTAS: **Antes que nada debo decir que este (intento) de fic va dedicado a Omore por su pasado cumpleaños (¡Muchas felicidades!). Espero que sea de tu agrado, aunque tal vez no sea lo que tenías en mente y me desvié un poquito de la temática XD, pero a ver qué te parece.**  
**

Planeado originalmente en un solo capítulo, estará finalmente dividido en 2 debido a la secuencia (y a que era muy largo para uno solo).

La temática inicial era un DinoxFon, pero terminó siendo DinoxFon y D18 (no me culpen, es que prácticamente se escribió solito XD), pero debo decir que en torno a la primera pareja lo veo como un primer nivel de "relación", jamás había escrito algo de ellos y, por lo mismo, no me sentí satisfecha en cuanto a Fon, pero por algo se empieza. Y eso sí, me gustó mucho escribirlo, experimenté y fue interesante y divertido n.n

**DISCLAIMER**: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! y sus personajes son propiedad de Amano Akira

**Volado  
**

por: Katja Kitayima

...

...

**_Capitulo I: Cara_**

_DinoxFon, D18_**_  
_**

...

Dino arribó a Japón tras un extenuante y difícil vuelo que había durado más de la mitad de uno de sus días, quitándole, por supuesto, ese valioso intervalo que bien quería haber aprovechado en algo mucho más substancioso que permanecer sentado, o dormido en el peor de los casos, durante todo el vuelo. Romario le había dicho que no había espacio en su apretada agenda como para hacer un viaje de esta índole, que aún tenía bastante trabajo por delante y asuntos propios de un jefe de la mafia que resolver.

¿Pero en serio eso iba a detener a Dino Cavallone de no ir corriendo (o volando) al lado de Kyoya? Porque, por supuesto que era por él que realizaba este viaje _no autorizado_ para encontrarse tras un mes de no verse o siquiera hablarse, y es que el guardián no se había inmutado en dar señales de vida. Tendría que enseñarle, una vez más, que existían los teléfonos y los correos electrónicos, o ya de menos el correo tradicional con cartas a puño y letra para la comunicación efectiva entre herbívoros.

Pisó el interior de la base Vongola y se dirigió hacia donde sabía que encontraría a Kyoya, quizá en algún estado Zen de meditación o relajación en el dojo de entrenamiento, porque sabía que lo necesitaría tras enterarse que no era el único visitante ese día.

No, si el lugar ya parecía más una especie de hotel o salón de eventos sociales que una guarida secreta de la mafia de última tecnología.

Dino sonrió ampliamente, quizá eso le valdría en tiempo a solas con Kyoya que no desperdiciaría.

Y escuchó murmullos al fondo, algunos sonidos provenientes de una voz femenina conocida, señas de movimiento, las siluetas de dos personas trabajando en el dojo. Se acercó en silencio para notar que una de ellas pertenecía a I─Pin, tremenda patada que tenía la ahora adolescente cuando de un salto se dejó ir contra el otro personaje. Vestimentas tradicionales y cómodas que engalanaban un cuerpo esbelto pero bien definido, cabello corto y liso en el color que más le gustaba, negro.

¿Cabello negro?. ¿Acaso estaba viendo mal?. Parpadeó un par de veces por si creía que tenía la vista cansada por el viaje, pero no, resulta que no sufría de alucinaciones ni nada por el estilo. Delante de él pero de espaldas, aquel hombre de cabello corto y negro entrenaba contra la joven con una serie de movimientos hipnotizantes que, a pesar de la distancia, parecían haber causado algún corto circuito en el cerebro de Dino, pues éste no podía sencillamente quitarle los ojos de encima.

_Kyoya_.

Murmuró para él mismo tras pensar instantáneamente en aquel personaje como el guardián de la nube. Pero debía ser una locura, ni siquiera por error a Kyoya le hubiera nacido hacer algo como eso. No, no, es que tampoco era que Dino gozara de tan buena suerte.

Pero Kyoya o no, se sentía embelesado por tales movimientos de piernas, brazos y caderas, elegantemente bien planeados y ejecutados, por un segundo trató de figurarse cómo se verían esos músculos ya sin la tela de seda que los cubría.

Sonrió ampliamente pero no de fantasear con aquello, pues en ese momento ya nada quedaba a la imaginación cuando el _maestro_ se hubo despojado de la prenda superior que le cubría, dejando a la vista el tatuaje en forma de dragón negro que iba desde su hombro hasta el antebrazo. Elevó su mano para soltar la delgada trenza que había sujetado con una pequeña cinta del mismo color, cayendo libremente por la espalda.

¡Y qué espalda!, pensó Dino, de estructura ancha y delineada para ser una persona de figura estilizada, sus ojos vagaron de principio a fin por los pedazos de músculo tonificado de sus brazos, incluso le pareció que el dragón de su tatuaje emulaba alguna especie de oscilación cada que sus músculos se contraían.

Estaba impresionado con aquel cuerpo, atractivo para su vista y alguno que otro sentido más y, ¿por qué no? quizá hasta le apetecía.

La risilla de I─Pin enseguida le sacó de sus pensamientos cuando le notó, quizá embelesado y con sonrisa de tonto ante el espectáculo, provocando que el _falso_ Kyoya volteara de frente, Dino estaba recargado sobre el marco de madera que adornaba la entrada, las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón negro que hacía juego con el saco del mismo color, devolviéndole el gesto al arcobaleno que le había dado la bienvenida del mismo modo, con una cálida sonrisa. I─Pin hizo una reverencia a ambos antes de marcharse.

Lo debía suponer, ese extremo parecido físico con Kyoya no era mera coincidencia, incluso por el tatuaje que ya había conocido alguna vez en batalla, aunque ésta ocasión fue distinta, jamás le había mirado de la manera en como lo hacía ahora.

─Mis saludos, Dino Cavallone ─hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza─ puedo ver que también has venido de visita.

─Nunca está de más saludar a los amigos ─emitía una de esas sonrisas estilo _capo de mafia_ que solía poner cuando estaba complacido con algo.

Quiso acercarse más al interior del dojo, sentía una especie de extraño magnetismo atraerle hacia el centro, donde precisamente se encontraba Fon. No podía apartar su vista de él, a la vez que éste mismo le había invitado a entrar con la dulce sonrisa que se formó en sus labios.

Se preguntó entonces cómo sería la sensación si Kyoya le sonriera del mismo modo.

─¿Has venido a ver a Hibari?

Dino rio suavemente pero sin desviar la mirada del arcobaleno, quien a su vez mantenía el contacto visual sin perder la tranquilidad típica en su rostro.

─Sí, hace tiempo que no se de él y me preocupé ─se la tuvo que pensar un par de segundos antes de responder porque la razón se le nubló cuando Fon se pasó la pequeña toalla blanca por el contorno de los músculos.

─No lo he visto desde esta mañana, lamento no poder ayudarte. Sabemos como es en este tipo de situaciones.

Primero la dulzura de su voz y ahora esa mirada cómplice que le había de nuevo alborotado los sentidos al décimo Cavallone. ¿Es que acaso nunca lo había notado?, al menos no con esos ojos.

─No te preocupes, ya lo encontraré. Iré a saludar a Tsuna mientras tanto.

Dijo, antes de dar la media vuelta para regresar por donde había venido. Dio un par de pasos pero regresó su vista al dojo, admirando por algunos minutos más lo que éste tenía que ofrecerle. La vista no era para nada despreciable, al contrario, Fon terminaba de asearse mientras se refrescaba con una bandeja de agua, sumergía las manos para tomar un poco de líquido y llevarlas contra su rostro, generando un inminente derroche de gotas que resbalaban por su cuello desnudo, formando una especie de riachuelo que viajaba hasta el dragón de su pecho.

El capo suspiró. Incluso quiso reírse de sí mismo por lo que estaba pasando, fijarse en Fon, por supuesto adulto, aunque tampoco es que le disgustara la idea, le agradaba lo que veía, y quizá mucho tenía que ver con que fuera casi el clon de Kyoya, solo que en un modo mucho más tierno, cálido, amable y sensible. Era como conocer un posible reverso de la moneda del guardián de la nube.

Pero donde Kyoya se enterara con lo que se entretenía mientras él no estaba, seguro y no regresaría a Italia para contarlo, sano y salvo de las mordidas y golpes que probablemente le metería el otro.

Pasaron casi treinta minutos desde que se había topado a Tsuna por una de los pasillos, saludando a su querido hermanito mientras charlaban de algunos negocios, como el par de buenos jefes aliados de la mafia que eran, incluso el mismo Ryohei se haba dado cita acompañado de otro de los guardianes Vongola, Yamamoto. Al poco rato no tardó en unirse a su conversación su ex tutor Reborn, le parecía un poco raro el verle ahora en su estado adulto, de hecho, a cualquiera de los arcobalenos. Pero éste no venía solo, pues reconoció también a la persona que le seguía a su lado, usando las tradicionales vestimentas chinas en color rojizo.

Y Fon le preguntó, sonriendo apaciblemente y cruzando su mirada directamente con la de Dino, que si había podido localizar a Hibari, pero Cavallone negó con un suave ademán de conformidad al saber que no le sería fácil hallarlo, lo haría, sí, pero no sería sencillo.

Y por supuesto los comentarios al respecto no se hicieron esperar por parte de Ryohei, que aún después de diez años, su temperamento no había cambiado en mucho, nuevamente sacaba a colación el hecho de que Hibari no actuara como un guardián, siempre solitario y que no trabajara en equipo, y más de esto, y de eso y de aquello. Yamamoto intentó amortiguar el ambiente cuando dijo que probablemente se habría ido a esconder en alguna cueva porque sabría que en la base habría _casa llena_, y que no saldría hasta la luna nueva. Y rieron, hasta el mismo Tsuna no pudo evitar una carcajada culposa cuando escuchó a los demás, por más que debiera guardar la compostura como el jefe Vongola, no pudo evitarlo.

Pero callaron, justo cuando Dino había dicho, tan natural y sonriente, que Kyoya "_no tenía remedio"_. Aunque la verdadera razón de su silencio había sido que, en ese momento Fon había repetido las mismas palabras con el mismo tono en que Dino lo había dicho, en perfecta sincronía que ni ensayado hubiera salido. Sus miradas se cruzaron y se sonrieron como niños pequeños que guardaban un secreto en común. Dino notó entonces que los ojos de Fon, aunque en diferente tonalidad de los de de Kyoya, podían lograr el mismo efecto para hablar y transmitir todo con una simple mirada.

_Te entiendo perfectamente._

Lo último que sucedió tras un silencio abismal entre los presentes, fue una ligera carcajada entre Dino y Fon, que le valió a Tsuna un incómodo trastabillar de palabras cuando no supo qué más decir.

Cavallone la había pasado muy bien ese rato de conversación amistosa, y aunque era la primera vez que cruzaba palabras con el Fon adulto, se dio cuenta de que tenían muchas cosas en común, no solo su carácter se asemejaba, incluso en cierta forma de pensar le resultaba, además, agradable al trato.

Era cálido, bastante cálido a decir verdad, y parecía embelesado con aquella sonrisa dulce y pacífica que le rondaba en la mente, pensamiento que se le desvaneció cuando observó la contraparte de ésta en el guardián de la nube, sentado a lo lejos, solitario junto a la ventana de su habitación, vestido con su tradicional yukata en tono morado y con el pequeño Hibird entre sus dedos.

Como siempre, Kyoya lucía demasiado serio, ese gesto inexpresivo en su rostro, concentrado en todo y nada a la vez, silencioso y la mirada perdida. Ni siquiera se percató cuando se adentró a la habitación, le parecía que últimamente Kyoya ya no le ponía mucha atención, pero aún así no pudo evitar sonreír ante la imagen de su presencia.

─No podrás ocultarte por siempre, no de mi, cariño.

Sigilosamente se sentó a su lado en posición inversa, de modo que sus rostros se encontraron, Dino le miraba con esa sonrisa que, según el guardián, era una de sus facetas herbívoras que más detestaba, era simplona, estúpida y falsa.

─¿Se fueron? ─preguntó aún sin levantar la mirada. Seguía acariciando el pecho de la pequeña ave con el dorso de sus dedos.

El capo ya no se maravillaba de la simpleza y lo directo que era Kyoya para decir y hacer las cosas, tantos años de estar juntos le habían dado esa experiencia de predecir su comportamiento, sin embargo eso no le quitaba que le arrancara las sonrisas y los suspiros con sus ocurrencias.

Una mano le repasó el cabello de principio a fin, entrelazando sus dedos entre las finas hebras azabache, acariciándolos hasta detenerse poco más arriba de la nuca. La longitud de su melena apenas y rebasaba el grosor de los dedos de Dino pero a éste le agradaba la sensación de las puntas contra su piel.

Se detuvo unos segundos, como queriendo encontrar la parte faltante de ese cabello, la extensión que bajaría por el cuello y la espalda en una delgada y larga coleta trenzada.

Sonrió y le besó suavemente en la sien, dejando escapar una risilla cómplice.

─¿De qué te ríes?

─De nada, de nada ─sus besos se reparten hasta sus mejillas─…sólo que fue como él dijo…

─Habla claro _haneuma._

─Fon dijo que no querrías salir hasta que todos se fueran, y mira, es todo un profeta ese hombre. ¿Será que te hasta te conoce mejor que yo?

Y Dino rio, de nuevo, de esa manera tan exasperante que a Hibari tanto disgustaba, no era su risa común, era más bien de las que salen cuando acabas de hacer alguna travesura o jugarreta.

─¿Fon?

Preguntó casi en un susurro, pero más por instinto, ya que sabía perfectamente de quien hablaba, y lo que quería saber era cómo es que habían llegado a esa conclusión entre ambos. Sin embargo nada de eso pudo siquiera alterar su inexpresivo estado de ánimo. Al menos no el que Dino veía en su rostro a diario.

─Hablamos un rato mientras te buscaba ─los besos ahora se desplazaban por todo su rostro─ es muy amable, y agradable, justo como lo imaginaba…

Y de repente Hibari se encontró en ese estado que los herbívoros comúnmente llamaban celos. La inquietud se agolpó en su mente rompiéndole el esquema de tranquilidad que venía cargando desde la mañana. ¿Por qué Fon?, ¿por qué con él?, ¿de qué tanto habían hablado, y sobre él?, ¿para qué?, y encima había dicho que le simpatizó.

Analizó sus palabras una y otra vez, el tono de éstas, la risa. Simplemente no tenía sentido por más que se lo buscara.

Tuvo el impulso de preguntar más acerca del tema, pero durante ese intervalo de confusión Dino ya le tenía en el regazo, atrapado contra la pared y con los labios atacándole el pecho y el cuello sin piedad. No es que no lo quisiera, al contrario, que tampoco era de piedra como para no reaccionar ante las caricias del capo, pero sí detestaba que aquello le nublara los sentidos y le impidiera razonar.

Le tomó de los cabellos con fuerza, enterrando las uñas y jalando las hebras de la melena rubia cuando a Cavallone se le ocurrió que sus manos también debían participar en el juego, una le tenía sujetado de la cintura y la otra se colaba por la abertura de su yukata buscando los puntos sensibles que terminarían por ganarle el turno en esta ronda.

Y por supuesto que la había ganado, ésta y las demás rondas las tenía ya aseguradas., Kyoya lo sabía de antemano, siempre supo que no era bueno dejar de verse tanto tiempo. No tenía idea de qué era pero entre más tiempo estuvieran separados parecía que Dino se preparaba, recargando las fuerzas (y el deseo) para que en cuanto se encontraran se encargara de desfogar todo aquello que acumulaba, como si una fuerza fuera de lo normal le atacara y se convirtiera en el caballo salvaje que no podía ser domado con nada, y evidentemente que la víctima en esos casos era él.

Pero qué más daba, tenía que aceptar que el _haneuma_ sabía como canalizar esa energía de buena manera.

Dino pensó que esa posición ya no le estaba resultando tan cómoda, así que tomó a Kyoya de la cintura y lo condujo hacia el piso, postrándose encima de él sin dejar la labor en su cuello, sus manos abrieron por completo su única prenda para dejar al descubierto el cuerpo de blanca piel en toda su extensión. Las manos del guardián le jalaron de los cabellos una vez más para alzarle el rostro, tenía el morbo de observar la clase de mirada ávida que el otro ponía, acompañado de una lujuriosa sonrisa, cada que se reencontraban. Era como si quisiera verificar que su _sello_ aún estuviera intacto.

Y Cavallone le sonrió, lamiéndose los labios para impregnar con su saliva a los de Kyoya en un beso corto pero apasionado. Se hizo espacio entre las largas piernas y bajó de nuevo por su cuello, marcando un recorrido de tibios besos, mordiscos y lamidas cual paleta de caramelo para guardar reposo en su pecho.

El rubio abre los ojos un instante para saber qué es lo que las yemas de sus dedos tantean, reconoce la nívea piel como de porcelana y los rastros de unas figuras naturales en color negro asomarse, curvas que denotan formas de simbolismos orientales. Su dedo índice comienza a delinearlas, seguido de la punta de su lengua y un par de besos entre cada tramo, armando de a poco la elegante estructura del tatuaje en forma de dragón.

Pero se detiene, justo en el momento en que a sus oídos llega un tenue jadeo, conoce esa voz y la manera. Abre los ojos como cerciorándose de que estuviese haciendo lo correcto y de con quién, se separa un poco para apreciar y buscar aquello que segundos antes seguía con tanto ímpetu.

Nada, no hay ni rastros del tatuaje en la piel que besaba, al contrario, es tan clara y limpia que ni siquiera notaba los pequeños rasguños que él mismo había dejado con sus dientes.

La voz de Kyoya le saca del trance, quejándose con un simple "_oye"_ que denota su molestia al haberse detenido en medio del proceso. Le mira y sonríe con ternura mientras un suave _"lo siento"_ escapa de su boca, como disculpándose por la pausa, le besa y regresa a su labor tomándole por la cintura y comenzando a frotarse contra su pelvis.

Debía estar verdaderamente cansado, impresionado o lo bastante loco como para haber tenido semejante alucinación. Fon. Kyoya. Pobre de él donde el guardián se enterara. Aunque lo cierto era que, desde que había llegado y tenido contacto con el arcobaleno de la tormenta, éste se le había quedado pegado a la mente y al subconsciente, le hacía mella en su estado de salud mental al imaginar a ambos chicos, uno y otro en sus diferentes facetas.

Y por supuesto pensó que un tatuaje se le vería extremadamente bien a Kyoya.

Hibari terminó recostado sobre el futón de su habitación, a medio tapar con la sábana que le hacía juego al conjunto, permanecía con los ojos cerrados pero estaba consciente de todo a su alrededor. Dino estaba sentado a su lado, fumando el tradicional cigarrillo de después del sexo, su mente seguía viajando hacia la escena de un Kyoya, o Fon, tatuado que no se esfumó durante todo ese rato. No estaba del todo claro quién de los dos era el que aparecía en esa visión.

─Apaga eso, es molesto.

─Oh, vamos, ¿acaso no se te antoja un poco? ─se dio la vuelta para bajar el rostro a su altura, liberando un suave hálito sobre los labios ajenos. Kyoya torció el gesto en desaprobación.

─Que no, quita eso ya ─se giró para darle la espalda─ Ya te he dicho que no me gusta que fumes aquí.

─Ya, ya, está bien, lo apago.

Dino tomó una última bocanada de nicotina y apagó la colilla contra un pequeño cenicero de porcelana que se hallaba justo a su lado. A pesar de que Kyoya le decía todo el tiempo que detestaba que fumara en ese lugar, y que es más, hasta se lo prohibiera a base de golpes y mordidas en algunas ocasiones, el pequeño y curioso artilugio colorido siempre estaba allí a su disposición cada vez que venía a visitarle.

Se recostó a su lado pasándole el brazo por la cintura y envolviéndole contra su cuerpo, besó su brazo derecho soltando la exhalación con sabor a mentol contra su piel.

─Kyoya…

─¿Qué quieres?

─¿Te digo un secreto?

─No.

─Creo que te verías muy sensual con un tatuaje ─sus dedos empiezan a trazar alguna figura sin sentido sobre la extremidad.

─Estás idiota ─abre los ojos pero sigue sin voltear. Seguro que si lo hace se topará con la sonrisa estúpida del_ haneuma._

─No seas tan cruel conmigo cariño, además, no sabes lo mucho que me pone esa idea ─susurra sobre su oído con un tono que, Kyoya debía aceptar, le causó un ligero estremecimiento sobre los huesos.

─No es mi problema.

─¿No te gustaría tener alguno?. ¿como los míos, tal vez? ─sonreía divertido sin dejar de besar por detrás de su oreja. A ver si no se ganaba un golpe de Kyoya cuando le llegara al límite de su paciencia post coito.

─No. Nunca lo haría. Es desagradable.

Dino bien sabía lo que Kyoya pensaba sobre eso de los tatuajes, más de una vez lo habían platicado y siempre eran negativas y disgustos, pero a Dino le gustaba sólo molestar por molestar, desde siempre se le hacía tan divertido sacarlo de sus casillas y hacerle explotar, en todos los sentidos.

─Pero si son algo muy artístico, las formas, los colores, el significado…─suspira─ y se vería de maravilla en tu tono de piel, algo en color negro, como tu cabello. En Fon le sienta muy bien, así que a ti te quedaría perfecto.

Y ahí estaba Fon otra vez.

Abrió los ojos nuevamente al escuchar de su voz aquel nombre. ¿Qué demonios se traía con el arcobaleno?, ¿y por qué sacaba de nuevo el tan negado tema de los tatuajes?, si ya le había repetido hasta el cansancio que no, que ni loco le pasaría por la mente hacerse uno. Porque, qué casualidad que hablaran de tatuajes y esas cosas cuando el mismo Fon tenía uno también, el cual, por cierto, lo dos habían visto años antes, y solo una vez. Solo una ¿no?

─¿Qué insinúas _haneuma_? ─se giró levemente solo para mirarle de reojo. El rubio lo notó y sonrió satisfecho al haber captado su atención. Le besó los labios.

─Sólo que me gustaría verte con un tatuaje cubriéndote ciertas partes del cuerpo que solo yo puedo ver.

Esa no era la respuesta que Kyoya esperaba, él quería saber a qué venía al caso el haber nombrado a Fon dentro de su conversación, no una, sino ya dos veces. Y casi le pregunta, por el puro impulso de satisfacer su curiosidad, pero fue acallado nuevamente por la boca del capo que le besaba, corrección, que le succionaba, como si quisiera arrancarle las amígdalas. Casi tuvo que darle una patada en la entrepierna para que le soltara.

─Eres un depravado ─le soltó un codazo en las costillas. Se irguió sobre el futón mientras buscaba su yukata y se la colocaba.

─Me gustan los tatuajes, eso no tiene nada de malo. Pero más si los portas tú.

Dino sólo se había reído, besándole la nuca y pasando su brazo izquierdo por alrededor de sus hombros.

─Además de pervertido, idiota.

─Ya, bueno, no te enfades Kyoya, ya no diré nada.

Y sí, efectivamente, ya no dijo nada más porque le tomó por el mentón y lo dirigió hasta su boca para silenciarle cualquier queja con los besos y la batalla interminable entre sus lenguas. Una mano se deslizó por su pecho, bajando por su vientre y atrapando su miembro que comenzó a masajear lentamente.

Más había tardado Kyoya en colocarse la yukata de nuevo, que Dino en quitársela por segunda vez. Y es que Cavallone no podía evitarlo, el tema de los tatuajes, más el elemento Kyoya, más un arcobaleno, casualmente con la viva imagen del guardián, con una sonrisa de campeonato, y encima tatuado, le resultaba en una combinación bastante estimulante en todo sentido.

Besaba a Kyoya, le toqueteaba, le mordía y lamía sin piedad, dando rienda suelta a sus instintos que se habían guardado durante ese tiempo sin verse, total, otro par de rondas no estaban mal.

Su mente aún vacilaba y le traía la imagen del arcobaleno Fon, la sonrisa dulce, el carácter amable, la mirada cómplice de ambos y el tatuaje en ese cuerpo de deleite, mezclándose con la voz de los gemidos de Kyoya, con su respiración acelerada sobre su oído y el sabor de su saliva al besarle.

* * *

Se agradecen comentarios =), en algunos días el segundo capítulo en cuanto salga del horno de revisión.


	2. Cruz

**NOTAS: D**ebía subir este capítulo ya hace un par de días, pero tenía ciertos detalles que quería corregir. Aún así, siento que me quedó mejor el primer capítulo que este, quizá aquí esté cayendo en el cliché de telenovela juvenil XD, espero no aburrirlos y confundirlos con tanto bla bla bla. En fin, ojalá sea de su agrado.

Nuevamente, dedicado a Omore por su cumpleaños :3, último capítulo.

**DISCLAIMER**: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! y sus personajes son propiedad de Amano Akira

**Volado  
**

por: Katja Kitayima

...

...

**_Capitulo II: Cruz_**

_DinoxFon, D18_**_  
_**

...

Dino comprendía a la perfección el hecho de que Kyoya no quisiese salir de la habitación o de los parámetros que delimitaban _su_ lado de la base con la del resto. Comprendía también el que quisiera estar solo y alejado del ruido y de toda compañía. Sí, lo entendía por completo, no le era nuevo el que tomara ese tipo de actitudes cuando sabía que había gente alrededor, además de que llevaba poco más de diez años lidiando con ese mismo comportamiento en el guardián.

Lo entendía, sí, que a Kyoya no le gustaran las multitudes, pero, ya iba para tres días que no lo había podido sacar de la misma ruta de cuartos en los que se movían, porque claro, Dino le hacía compañía por más que el otro renegara o no le hiciera caso, había hecho uso de su poder de convencimiento para que, al menos, pudieran salir de la base y dar algún paseo con tintes románticos por la ciudad, pero ni eso funcionó.

Aún así, Cavallone no se quedaría tan de brazos cruzados, pues aún sin Kyoya había encontrado ya una buena (y sana) compañía en forma de un arcobaleno amable.

Eran ya cerca de las seis de la tarde y el atardecer de ese día se mezclaba con el rosado de un par de árboles de cerezo, plantados estratégicamente en uno de los pequeños jardines de la base, el ambiente tenía un suave aroma a fresco que se mezclaba con el calor que emanaba de los últimos rayos del sol, todo en una serie de tonos rojizos y naranjas que daban al terreno una apariencia de fuego. Era una escena hermosa en verdad, y a Dino le hubiera gustado mucho el poder observarla con Kyoya a su lado.

Bajó un par de peldaños y se sentó en el primer nivel de la terraza, sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió, cerró los ojos y le dio una suave pero profunda bocanada. Sonrió, más no por el efecto de la nicotina mentolada, sino porque justo frente a él divisó la silueta conocida del arcobaleno de la tormenta, realizando un par de movimientos de equilibrio que le hacían lucir mucho más estilizado que la vez que lo había visto entrenar dos días antes.

Pero en esta ocasión el flujo de sus extremidades no denotaban algún propósito ofensivo o defensivo, más bien parecía que estuviese realizando alguna clase de meditación sólo con su cuerpo, la cual en cierto modo le era relajante a él también, movimientos suaves, delicados y sobre todo bien planeados que le transmitían lo que el mismo Fon era.

Si en ese tiempo no se lo había podido quitar de la mente, menos ahora que el arcobaleno se había percatado de su presencia y le había sonreído amablemente, al mismo tiempo una bienvenida y un _"buenas tardes"_ silencioso.

Esa sonrisa, había descubierto que quizá comenzaba a parecer débil ante ella.

─Es bastante hermoso y relajante ¿no crees?

Fon se había sentado justo a su lado y le hablaba directamente a los ojos, tranquilo y sereno, sin dejar su sonrisa en ningún momento. Dino le correspondió asintiendo mientras terminaba de apagar su cigarrillo, no creyó prudente seguir fumando en ese momento, y menos en la presencia del arcobaleno.

─Ojalá que Kyoya hubiera venido, le habría gustado la vista a pesar de los árboles de cerezo ─suspira profundamente para cambiar el gesto a un mueca de regocijo─ aunque lo hubiera tenido que traer a rastras, casi no ha salido de la su habitación─ y Fon casi ríe con la misma intención que el capo cuando ambos pudieran deducir la escena con un guardián de la nube negándose a salir.

─Nada puedes hacer contra eso, le gusta la soledad. Pero has hecho un excelente trabajo como su tutor, has sabido inducirle a canalizar esa ira de otras formas.

Dijo, y Dino le agradeció sonriendo ampliamente cuando esa sensación se anidó en su pecho.

No podía decirlo por él mismo porque sería pecar de soberbia, pero, realmente estaba orgulloso de ver en lo que se había convertido Kyoya, claro, con su ayuda, y vamos que al principio no era más que un chiquillo testarudo e inconsciente, fanático de las peleas y la sangre. Menos mal que había podido meterle en cintura y estaba mucho más calmado, no lo ideal, pero funcionaba.

─Kyoya tiene su carácter aún así…

Sonrió divertido, recordando una vieja anécdota. Le contó a Fon de la vez que había invitado a Kyoya a Italia, y que éste se había enfadado tanto con él que le dejó de hablar por una semana estando precisamente juntos allá, ¿la razón?, que a Cavallone se le había ocurrido adornar con algunos árboles de cerezo un jardín especialmente preparado para su visita. Le había dicho que era en su honor, pero a Kyoya eso no le cayó nada en gracia, sólo le soltó un simple "_no me jodas_" y no le escuchó decir más palabras en todo ese tiempo. Sí, se le había pasado la mano, lo tuvo que aceptar, pero había sido bastante divertido.

Sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo cuando de los labios de Dino escapó una risa sana, misma que el arcobaleno secundó, con la propiedad que le caracterizaba, al imaginar el carácter del guardián de la nube. Era sencillo, ambos tenían en común la variable Hibari Kyoya, le conocían casi a la perfección y sus pensamientos parecían ligarse o conectarse como en una secuencia cuando de él se hablaba.

Tal vez era la afinidad de sus personalidades, pero a Dino le parecía que Fon tenía tantas de esas cosas que mataría por ver en Kyoya, aunque fuese por un solo día.

Fon era agradable, amable en extremo, siempre sonriendo pese a las circunstancias, tranquilo y pacifista, muy accesible en todo sentido, calculador y sabio, muy sabio y hasta tenía la sensación de que podría ser una persona cariñosa y allegada. Evidentemente era como el opuesto del guardián de la nube, sin embargo, esto también le hacía confusión a sus sentidos, el parecido físico era demasiado y en cierto modo la atracción también se hacía presente por esos mismos motivos.

No podía negarlo, es que con Fon se sentía muy tranquilo, el arcobaleno emanaba una calidez difícil de encontrar y preservar. Le atraía, sí, y disfrutaba mucho de su compañía.

_Hay algunas cosas que nunca cambiarán_.

Dino estaba de acuerdo en eso con el arcobaleno, pero tampoco le parecía mala idea hacer el intento por transformarlas en algo benéfico, probarlas y ver a dónde se dirigía el resultado.

Pasaron, como una ocasión más de sus encuentros, poco más de una hora charlando amenamente, de ellos, de los arcobalenos, de la mafia y sus vicisitudes, de Kyoya, especialmente de Kyoya, y su entendimiento se fortaleció. Rieron y se miraron tan naturalmente que parecían viejos conocidos de toda la vida. Empatizaban tan bien que Dino se permitió, incluso, extenderle una cordial invitación a Fon a visitarle en Italia alguna vez, donde por supuesto sería bien recibido en la mansión Cavallone.

Fon agradeció la futura hospitalidad con una sutil reverencia antes de despedirse, y como siempre, con la sonrisa de ensueño que le arrancaba momentos de distracción a Dino Cavallone.

Y sólo entonces pensó, o más bien, deseó, que Kyoya pudiese ser tan cálido como Fon.

Regresó a la habitación de donde sabía que Kyoya no se habría movido, y en efecto, sin ser más que un simple mortal con dotes de adivino, el guardián de la nube permanecía en el mismo lugar, a punto de prepararse una taza de té.

Dino intervino a tiempo, pues recordó que le había traído algo desde Italia especialmente para él, pero claro que había olvidado dárselo dados los acontecimientos y su repentina distracción en torno a su nuevo amigo.

De una pequeña maleta negra sacó una elegante cajita de metal con tonos amarillos en el frente y algunos bosquejos de lo que parecía ser algún tipo de flora y frutos, de su interior extrajo un par de bolsitas hechas de papel de seda cuyo aroma enseguida llegó a sus narices. Terminó de prepararlo y le ofreció, con ambas manos, una de las tazas que recién había servido después del tiempo necesario de reposo.

─Es té de amaretto ─observó como el guardián dudaba de aceptarlo o no─ te gustará el sabor.

Kyoya mantenía la misma seria postura de siempre, inexpresivo y hasta antipático, con los brazos cruzados y de frente a él, mirándole, examinándole. A leguas Dino notaba que aún seguía de mal humor por lo ruidoso que se había vuelto el lugar en esos últimos días.

Cavallone le sonrió a pesar de todo, dejando el cuenco de porcelana justo a su lado para que se animase a tomarlo cuando quisiera. Él por el contrario, dio un sorbo a la suya manteniendo los ojos cerrados para no quemarse con el vapor que salía, aspiró el aroma que cada vez se hacía más fuerte.

─Deberías probarlo Kyoya…¿Sabías que el amaretto tiene propiedades afrodisíacas? ─dijo, guiñándole un ojo en el proceso, acompañado de una de esas sonrisas de perversión propias del rubio.

El capo había hablado de nuevo en vista de que al otro parecían haberle comido la lengua los ratones, aunque tampoco nada de eso le hizo ni un mínimo de gracia al guardián, Dino creía que solo había logrado enfadarlo más. Rió ligeramente bebiendo otro sorbo del té.

No es que Kyoya estuviera de humor, y con paciencia, como para aguantar los chistes malos del _haneuma_, sin embargo, el aroma tan fuerte que desprendía el té le hizo comenzar a recapacitar. Sí se le antojaba probarlo, a su sentido del olfato había llegado la percepción de un sabor dulce y amargo a la vez, además de que la temperatura parecía ser la idónea. Justo como le gustaba.

_Más te vale que tenga buen sabor, haneuma._

Suspiró sutilmente intentando evadirle la mirada, tomó entre sus manos el cuenco humeante y lo llevó hasta sus labios para darle un sorbo, lento y seguro, disfrutando a su tiempo para darse la oportunidad de saborear apropiadamente el té. Se detuvo un momento y separó la taza de sus labios sólo algunos milímetros, abrió los ojos de irises azulados e inhaló la esencia a miel y frutas que desprendía, logrando el punto culminante con un dejo intenso de acidez que se mezcló con los restos de sabores en sus papilas gustativas.

Inmediatamente tomó otro sorbo, y, como si hubiera salido de un comercial barato de café, sonrió complacido, incluso casi con cierta ternura y calidez. El sabor del té le había satisfecho por completo y hasta podría jurar que el mal humor se había disuelto entre aquellos vapores aromáticos.

Elevó su vista para dar una mirada de aprobación a Dino, acompañada también de una suave mueca placentera. Porque sí, esta vez Kyoya tenía que aceptar que el bronco había hecho algo bueno, algo bastante bueno para ser exactos. Un acierto a su favor que le duraría quizá algún buen trato temporal.

Dino le miró hipnotizado por aquel hermoso gesto, eran raras las ocasiones en las que el guardián le sonreía, y más de esa manera, porque en las demás veces eran de esas sonrisas de sed de sangre y batalla, alguna que otra lasciva y lujuriosa cuando de juegos se trataba, y alguna muy aislada sonrisa de cariño en situaciones contadas con los dedos de sus manos.

Cavallone suspiró, emitiendo también una sonrisa que se dibujó entre sus labios y haciéndole mostrar los dientes, le miraba embelesado como si hubiera sido testigo de un auténtico milagro (¿y acaso no lo era?). Apoyó el brazo sobre la pequeña mesa y recargó su mentón sobre la mano, sin quitar la atención de Kyoya que seguía bebiendo el té con agrado.

Y pensó, durante algunos segundos, que esa dulce sonrisa se le veía perfecta, puramente perfecta.

─Cuando sonríes así, te pareces mucho a Fon ─cambió de lado de apoyo, ahora lo veía recargado sobre su mano derecha─ ¿Por qué no lo haces más seguido Kyoya?

Y después de un breve y glorioso momento de éxito, Dino cayó terriblemente en picada (y hasta lo más profundo) en la escala "Hibari"de afecto en tan solo unos segundos. Increíblemente inaudito, dirían los jueces.

Y otra vez Fon. Por quién sabe cuál ocasión en un lapso de tres días lo había traído al tema.

Fon, Fon, Fon. Estaba harto de ese nombre, o más bien, harto de que el nombre aquel sonara en los labios del _haneuma_. Le irritaba demasiado y se estaba cabreando.

El semblante de Kyoya se ensombreció como eclipse solar en pleno pico, su vista se enfocó sobre la estúpida sonrisa de Cavallone que seguía mirándole de esa forma tan boba y exasperante. Mantenía aún la taza de té en sus manos, bajándola tras algunos segundos después en los que el capo se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba bien, conocía (y presentía) cuando Kyoya estaba molesto por algo, y ésta parecía ser una de esas ocasiones.

_¿Y ahora qué hice?_

Dino repasó mentalmente sus palabras, pero no encontró razón alguna para el cambio repentino de semblante en Kyoya. Si es que todo lo dijo como mero comentario, inocentemente y sin ánimos de molestar, por increíble que le haya parecido esto último.

─¿Qué tienes? ─preguntó ya sin un indicio del por qué de su cambio de ánimo.

Pero Kyoya no le contestó. Le vio bajar la vista a la taza y cruzarse de brazos de nuevo.

Como sea. Quizá es que ya se le había enfriado el té y empezaba a perder las propiedades naturales que le habían gustado, de todas formas ahora era su turno de _contentarle_ a su manera.

─No.

La voz de Kyoya fue clara.

Giró el cuerpo al lado contrario de donde Dino se había acercado, interponiendo su codo entre ambos como barrera. Cavallone se le había arrimado, caminando a gatas como animal salvaje dispuesto a cazar, buscando darle un beso al guardián, o tomarlo sin permiso ya en el último de los casos, pero Kyoya le rechazó sin inmutarse.

─¿Por qué no?

─Porque no me da la gana. Me hartas.

Y poco a poco se le iluminó el cerebro a Dino para darle paso a la lógica y razón de esos últimos días.

Lo había empezado a notar desde el primer día. Los gestos de Kyoya y la mirada que desviaba, los ademanes, las muecas de inconformidad y molestia, el silencio abrumador y lo poco comunicativo (más de lo normal), la disimulada tensión en sus músculos y su mandíbula, las palabras ofensivas y la antipatía. Todo eso y más cuando se le ocurría incluir la palabra mágica en cualquier oración: Fon.

"_Fon y yo..."_, _"…hablé con Fon ayer…",_ _"…fui con Fon a…", "Fon me enseñó…", "Tú y Fon son…", "Eres como Fon…", "Si fueras como Fon…". _

La lista era bastante larga, pero Dino notaba lo incómodo que estaba Kyoya cuando lo incluía al tema, sabía que el guardián estaba celoso y detestaba las comparativas con el arcobaleno, pero eso jamás se lo diría.

Y lo sabía y aún así le gustaba molestarle con eso, le gustaba observar sus reacciones, y quizá, quizá, obtener algo más, escalar un paso más en esos diez años de relación.

Pero si debía ser sincero, no sólo lo hacía por divertirse con Kyoya, no podía pasar por alto que Fon sí le interesaba, era una persona especial que le atrajo desde el momento en que cruzaron palabras y miradas, era una sensación extraña, pero agradable a fin de cuentas, tal vez solo era cuestión de afinidad de personalidades, era probable que sólo estuviese fascinado como un niño con juguete nuevo.

Dino sonrió ampliamente, una mueca de malicia se alojó en ese semblante dispuesto a seguir jugando con la presa antes de devorarla. Le tentaría más, un poco más.

─¿Estás celoso Kyoya?

─No.

No hubo cambios. El tono de voz y gestos del guardián de la nube seguían intactos.

─Entonces dame un beso.

Se le acercó de nuevo rodeándole la cintura con el brazo tatuado, ejerciendo sólo un poco de presión sobre sus costillas mientras su rostro buscaba el cuello directamente antes de irse tras el mentón.

Y de a poco el carácter de Kyoya iba subiendo de grado de peligrosidad, ni una alarma o luz roja le hubieran advertido a Cavallone el tremendo gancho de derecha que el guardián le propinó en el pómulo al sentirlo contra su piel.

─Te dije que no. Ve y búscatelo en otro lado.

─¿Como en la habitación de Fon, tal vez? ─se sobó la mejilla y sonrió con malicia, aún a pesar de que sentía palpitaciones en el rostro─ ustedes dos son bastante parecidos…

Y quizá con ello había cometido uno de los peores errores de su vida. Pero no le importó, la verdad es que tenía demasiadas ganas de descubrir cuál era el límite de Kyoya en el tema de _"Fon"._

Dino esperaba que el otro le lanzara la mesita de té junto con los hermosos trastos de porcelana, la cajita de metal en colores brillantes, o, ya de menos, el par de tonfas que no tenía la certeza de que las tuviera escondidas bajo la yukata en algún recóndito lugar que ni él sabía.

Pero para su sorpresa Kyoya no hizo nada. No dijo nada, No le miró siquiera….por algunos segundos en los que Dino había perdido momentáneamente la secuencia de eventos que sucedían siempre en sus peleas. Y eso, claro que el guardián lo aprovechó.

Un solo segundo de vacilación del capo le bastó a Kyoya para tomarlo desprevenido. En lo que Cavallone se preparaba para la golpiza del año, el guardián planeaba quizá una muerte lenta y dolorosa, con o sin instrumentos, eso no importaba.

─¿Kyo…?

Lo siguiente que percibió fueron las manos del guardián sobre su cuello, empujándole hacia atrás con tal fuerza que, el golpe de su cabeza contra el suelo sonó como si se hubiera roto algo por dentro. De por si que el choque de su espalda ya le había sacado el aire y se le dificultaba respirar, con las manos de Kyoya apretando con fuerza su tracto respiratorio, obstruyéndolo del paso de aire y, aunado a esto, el peso del guardián que se había sentado a horcajadas en su abdomen, disminuyéndole evidentemente las funciones al exhalar.

Kyoya estaba enfadado, y mucho. El rubio lo supo por la clase de mirada asesina que, por cierto, hacía años no veía, se había enfocado únicamente en sus ojos, le retaba visualmente y sin palabras, como había aprendido a hacerle cuando le enseñó a canalizar la ira de otra manera.

Y a Dino le encantaba, disfrutaba de un Kyoya enojado, molesto, al punto de matar o morder hasta la muerte, de sus semblante serio, frío y calculador que le excitaba como el mismo deseo que tenía el otro de ver correr sangre, especialmente la suya.

Le tomó de las muñecas para responder a su reto, le estaba diciendo _"adelante, hazlo". _Le sonrió, ampliamente y sin descaro, aún cuando sentía que no llegaba suficiente oxígeno a su cerebro, pero la presión ejercida le hacía pedir más. Y es que rogar por más, sólo a Kyoya, y en ciertas y contadas ocasiones.

Y si había algo que al guardián le sacaba de quicio era precisamente eso, la estúpida sonrisa multiusos de Dino, la mirada retadora, el que le contestara como si nada malo pasara, la actitud de "_te dejaré jugar porque también estoy aburrido_". Sin embargo había un hecho que superaba todo eso y con creces, y ese hecho tenía nombre y casi vida, pero por ello le detendría antes de finalizado el proceso.

El _haneuma_ ya debía saberlo, pero se lo recordaría, en ésta y en muchas otras ocasiones hasta que lo entendiera. Estúpido bronco, le sacaría a Fon de la cabeza (y de cualquier otra parte del cuerpo) a punta de golpes.

─Te lo voy a decir una sola vez, herbívoro anormal ─habló en un tono tan serio que a Dino le dio algo de pánico el saber el resto de la oración─ me perteneces, eres mío, y sólo me miras, piensas y me tocas a mi. ─incrementó la fuerza de su agarre, causando ya algunas manchas rojizas sobre la piel del italiano─ Y si quieres un beso o cualquier otra cosa, te la daré yo cuando me venga en gana.

Le sorprendió. En verdad Kyoya estaba en un nivel de enojo bastante alto, tanto así que lo hubo degradado a herbívoro cuando hacia años que se había ganado ya el título de carnívoro. Pero le encantó notar cuan celoso es que estaba, y entre más fuerza le imprimía a sus manos, más se deleitaba con la sensación tanto física como mental de placer.

─No sabes cómo me pone cuando estás de celoso, cariño, en serio que sí…

Dino le seguía sonriendo como si fuese la cosa más entretenida del mundo, tratando de hablar (y reír) con lo poco de aliento que le llegaba, disfrutando de cada uno de los gestos de Kyoya, y es que por supuesto que se estaba divirtiendo a mares, porque entre más se enfadaba el otro, más le llenaba de satisfacción al orgullo.

Desgraciadamente, Kyoya no le veía la gracia al asunto.

─Te morderé hasta la muerte, bronco idiota. Te sacaré a golpes esas jodidas ideas que tienes.

Bastó un abrir y cerrar de ojos por parte de Cavallone para de nuevo sentir un tremendo golpe en el rostro, pero esta vez la sensación fue fría y pesada. El metal de una de las tonfas de Kyoya se había estrellado directamente contra su frente, incluso pudo sentir algo de sangre fluir por lo punzante del golpe.

─Oye, eso dolió, Kyoya..

Casi estuvo a punto de reír cuando el segundo golpe llegó, el guardián remató de reversa con su tonfa en el mismo lugar, un par de golpes más cuando con la mano libre tomó el instrumento faltante.

¡Vaya diferencia entre esas dos almas de rostros idénticos!. Uno podía, literalmente, molerte a golpes sin razón alguna con el simple hecho de mirarte, y el otro, relajarte y ensoñarte con la calidez que emanaba de esa amable sonrisa.

─¿Todavía quieres ese beso, _haneuma_? ─le preguntó, para sorpresa de Dino, con una sonrisa, malévola y hasta perversa, de esas que te dan escalofríos cuando muestran las verdaderas intenciones. Y entonces, casi le creyó que estuviera jugando con los mismos parámetros que él. Casi.

La voz casi en su susurro cuando su aliento chocó contra sus labios, la mirada llena de frialdad pero con ese destello de ignición que podía llevarle al punto de ebullición, la manera única de pronunciar _"haneuma"_ que le sonaba más a invitación que a desdén.

De acuerdo, Fon podría parecerse inmensa, y hasta ridículamente, a Kyoya. Los rasgos físicos que tanto le atraían estaban presentes en el arcobaleno también, así mismo Fon tenía cualidades utópicas que desearía ver en Kyoya, la sonrisa tierna, la amabilidad a flor de piel, la tranquilidad de su carácter, lo afectivo de sus palabras y acciones, y por supuesto, el tatuaje, ese tatuaje tan bien hecho y adaptado a la forma física, bastante atractiva por cierto, de los músculos de Fon. No le negaría puesto que el arcobaleno era, en toda la extensión de la palabra, un excelente partido, y sí, tenían bastantes cosas en común y le era fácil comunicarse y entenderse con él en cualquier tema.

Pero no se conectaban. Al menos no de la manera o al nivel en que lo hacía con Kyoya.

Fon era Fon, pero Kyoya era Kyoya. Fon podría ser Fon, pero no sería Kyoya, jamás.

Fon estaría bien por un tiempo, pero sentía que en algún punto terminaría por aburrirse, volverse rutinario y sin nada nuevo que ofrecer, todo yendo sólo en una dirección, sin obstáculos que saltar o con los cuales tropezar de vez en cuando.

En cambio, con Kyoya todo era diferente, nunca sabías qué podría pasar, era más como un corto circuito, la energía yendo y viniendo en todas direcciones, siendo conductor y receptor a la vez o cuando el ánimo se los dictaba. Era simple, con Kyoya jamás se aburría.

Con Fon había sido tan fácil el obtener una sonrisa, la misma sonrisa que con Kyoya le costaba golpes, mordidas, sangre y sudor.

Dino sentía que bien valía la pena ese discreto sufrimiento si al final podía obtener, aunque fuese, una sola mirada de aprobación, una sonrisa discreta o, con suerte, hasta un par de caricias por voluntad propia y no por el efecto del sexo.

Sí, ese era su Kyoya.

Cavallone se relamió los labios entre sonrisas, su saliva se mezcló con el sabor metálico de la sangre que emanaba de su labio inferior. Sus manos tomaron al guardián por los brazos, con fuerza tal que pudo mantener el balance de sus ahora rígidos músculos, hizo esfuerzo con el torso y logró levantarse, atrapando al otro por la cintura para empujarse y caer contra él de frente. Ahora el golpe mayor había sido de la espalda de Kyoya al chocar contra el suelo sin piedad.

Dino se colocó entre su cuerpo, sus piernas le sirvieron para estrechar los costados y mantenerlo quieto, le tenía sujeto fuertemente por las muñecas contra el suelo, le miró y sonrió divertido ante el pseudo forcejeo que otro intentaba sin éxito. Tras diez años Kyoya aún no había aprendido a fortalecer del todo uno de sus puntos más débiles, la atención. El guardián no podía concentrarse en dos cosas a la vez sin dedicarle todo su esmero, y claro, en un descuido que duró segundos, Dino pudo darle la vuelta a la situación.

Mal, mal, Kyoya, ahora tendrían que retomar esas lecciones con un poco más de intensidad. El tutor Dino Cavallone estaba de vuelta.

─Sí ─respondió ante la pregunta de un muy molesto Kyoya que le retaba con la mirada─ aún quiero ese beso, pero lo quiero de ti. Y no, Kyoya, lo que yo quiera me lo darás cuando yo lo decida aún sin pedirlo, ¿entiendes?

Y le besó, salvaje y apasionadamente, como si fuese un animal devorando a su pobre presa con placer, introdujo su lengua con descaro, soltando alguna que otra mordida cuando Kyoya oponía resistencia en el mismo modo que sabía, mordidas, el sabor de la saliva y la sangre mezcladas con algunas palabras altisonantes ahogadas en su garganta, y un tenue gemido que ninguno supo de cuál boca había salido.

A los minutos, Kyoya ya no se estaba negando, al contrario, seguía la corriente eléctrica de Dino para incrementarla con su fuerza y hacerla despegar, girar y brincar en todas direcciones, sin control y chocando para colisionar en una especie de big bang.

Eso hasta que en algunos minutos más esa energía revirtiera el efecto y ahora estuvieran de nuevo como al principio, como en un círculo vicioso, uno y otro tomando su turno cuando alguno se dejara.

Porque era obvio que Kyoya no le iba a perdonar tan fácilmente el descaro. Le iba a costar, y mucho. Lo bueno es que a Dino le satisfacía.

Pero lo que quizá no le satisfaría, a ninguno de lo dos cuando se enteraran, sería el malicioso plan gestionado por su querido ex tutor, Reborn. El arcobaleno, en complicidad con Fon, había tramado una lección ideal y muy necesaria para Dino, y por ende para Hibari, o ¿quizá una lección para Hibari que Dino debía aprovechar?. Fuese cual fuese el caso, el problema era que ninguno de ellos lo sabía, pero habían caído justo en donde Reborn lo quería, lección para ellos, diversión para él, eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

─Tus métodos son cuestionables, amigo mío, eso no es propio de un tutor.

Fon permanecía sentado de frente a la puesta de sol, con las piernas en posición de loto y una cálida sonrisa en su rostro. Aspiró el aroma de la brisa vespertina.

─Lo disfrutaste tu también ─su sombrero le cubría la mayor parte del rostro, pero los expresivos labios denotaban un ánimo de satisfacción─ no lo puedes negar.

─Ni lo acepto, ni lo niego.

FIN

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿mejoró? ¿empeoró? ¿de novela barata?. Espero no haber perdido la ruta de personajes O.o  
Se agradecen sus comentarios n.n, gracias por leer.


End file.
